The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The motorization assembly for aircrafts includes a nacelle forming an external envelope which is generally circular and which comprises, inside, a turbojet engine disposed along the longitudinal axis of this nacelle.
The turbojet engine receives fresh air coming from the upstream or front side, and discharges at the downstream or rear side the hot gases which result from the combustion of fuel and which deliver a certain thrust. In bypass turbojet engines, fan blades which are disposed around this turbojet engine generate a significant secondary cold air flow which is conveyed along an annular flow path extending between the engine and the nacelle, thereby adding a high thrust.
Some nacelles include a thrust reversal system which closes, at least in part, the annular cold air flow path, and which discharges the secondary flow forward in order to generate a backward thrust for breaking the aircraft.
A known type of thrust reversers, presented in particular in Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,641, includes cascades which are fastened to the front frame and which are integrated in the thickness of the movable cowls when the thrust reverser is closed. The flaps, which are disposed below the cascades, include a front end which is connected to the movable cowl via a hinge, and a rear end which is connected via a connecting rod which extends rearward toward a connecting arm and which returns forward in order to be fastened on the front frame.
The backward motion of the movable cowls makes the connecting rods and their flaps tilt by descending in the annular flow path in order to close it.
This type of thrust reversers comprising the cascades and the flaps with their control systems, integrated in the movable cowls when the thrust reverser is closed, pose congestion issues. In some cases, the dimensions of the cascades are limited in order to enable their insertion in these cowls, or a larger thickness of the cowls is provided. The aerodynamic performance of the cascades and the profile of the cowls are thus not optimized.